Marguerite Diorè
Summary Marguerite is an agent of Project X, and works with Tadayoshi on several missions, mainly with the mission to locate and bring down Agent A. Backstory Born in Paris, France, Marguerite lived with her parents, grandmother, and two younger siblings. She gained an interest in flying from her father, who was a former fighter pilot in the French Air Force. She learned to fly from him, and gained her pilot license at the age of 17. Marguerite joined the French Gendarmerie when she was 18, and she joined Project X only a year after, starting training as a spy and Field Agent. Receiving training for a little over a year (including combat flight training), she started her field work when she was 20 years old, being assigned to stealth recon missions in the Middle East. Multiple missions she was assigned to required her knowledge of aircraft and flight, even if they didn't necessitate her being in a cockpit. After a year of this, she met Tadayoshi on a mission to hunt down Agent A. After the mission ended (in overall failure), she was promoted to First Lieutenant, and stationed back in Paris, before being given a long-term espionage mission to take down a former scientist of AmpliTech who started a black market organ-harvesting organization using amplificatae. After successfully bringing him in, she was promoted to Captain. She helped Tadayoshi in missions in Ukraine, and a mission transporting a special weapon from Warsaw HQ to a lab in Sweden. She was later re-stationed to Tokyo, Japan, to become Tadayoshi's official partner. Personality Marguerite is a caring slightly bubbly person, and tends to be a bit of a social butterfly. She can be very serious in times of stress, or when focusing on a mission, however. She has good leadership skills, and is very headstrong. She thinks to the future a lot; It is this reason why she has decided not to undergo operations to become a supersoldier. She is afraid that if she does, she may not be able to raise a normal family in the future. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-C; 9-A with equipment Name: Marguerite Sophie Diorè Gender: Female Age: 22 / 23 in the first Ancient Ones; 23 (biologically)/29 (chronologically) in the Ancient Ones II Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Human Attack Potency: Room Level Speed: Peak Human Combat and Reaction Speed; Slightly Superhuman Travel Speed (12.52 m/s or 28 mph) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human+ Striking Strength: Class H+ (Peak Human Level) Durability: Peak Human Level Stamina: High Range: Extended Human Melee Range; Several Meters using sidearm Standard Equipment: Beretta 92FS w/2 15 round magazines, NRS-2 Gun-Knife, 40 MW laser, 3 proximity mines, headset communicator, GPS with magnetic tracking beacons, 1 flashbang, lockpicking set, flashlight, bug detecting equipment, code encryptor/decryptor; 1 psychic gun (Can attack a person's mind and body, making them feel whatever intense mental/physical pain the user wants; Is more powerful the more the user wants to hurt the target); Magical sword (modeled after a WWI French infantry saber) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: As she has not gone through the supersoldier process, she is a normal human Powers and Abilities: Expert spy; very flexible and much stronger than she looks; Proficient hacker and trap layer; expert markswoman; proficient in parkour; has limited medical knowledge; Knows English, French, and Ukrainian, and picks up new languages very quickly; Excellent martial artist; Can mimic accents perfectly; Expert pilot, with considerable knowledge on aircraft mechanics; Good singer; Immunity to soul based attacks/manipulation Additional Stats Date of Birth: 15th of February, 1993 Birthplace: Paris, France Residency: Paris, France Weight: 137 Pounds (62.1 kg) Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Political Affiliation: No True Preference Religion: None (Agnostic) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown (Often dyed black) Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: '''Single '''Affiliation: Project X, Tadayoshi's Crew Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew